Sin Seeley
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: A year later. Booth&Parker go to the reflecting pool to meet Bones, but when he sees her... there's soemthing he has to tell her. It's BIG, HUGE! YOUR GONNA LOVE IT! : THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ... your amazing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I came up with this one day… with the help of Tootapanga1 and created this manly based on the title. It's a doozy, right? _

_Hope you enjoy the storyline!_

"Come on…" Seeley urged as she led his son by the hand. It had been months since he'd seen him. Phone calls and letters only did so much, in between the odd visit back to the states when he wasn't in complete demand for army training.

He was yet to see Bones since he left for Afghanistan, and he was dying to. His heart pounded in anticipation of seeing her face after all this time. Unlike his son, there had been no letters or phone calls during the course of the year they'd been apart. Life had changed drastically for him. Changes had been made. His world had been turned upside down.

"Dad…" Parker looked up at his father. "Are you going to tell Bones about her?"

His heart tugged at the name that was only too familiar.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm gonna tell her…" he sighed as he screamed in his head. He had no idea how he was going to break the news. How did he tell her that he had changed the course of his life? Last time they were together, he was desperately in love with his partner, so much so that it hurt to breathe.

"Are we going to see her now?" Parker pressed impatiently.

"Yes, buddy," he smiled at the enthusiasm of his son. He had missed him immeasurably. But it was nothing to the pain that he'd endured being away from his partner. While he had a bond with his child that was stronger than the earth, he knew that his time spent with Bones was more frequent and the withdrawals would be a hell of a lot harder to tolerate.

They were on the way now… to the reflecting pool.

He could see it as they walked, and his eyes scanned the place looking for a familiar structure of his partner's face. Would she look different? Would he look different to her?

Parker tugged on his hand.

"What's up buddy?"

"I see her!" he stated pointing across the way.

He looked up to see her.

_Well hello again… dare you click that button to receive more of this FF? _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: WOW! Can't say thank you enough for all my faithful fans out there who took the time to write a review or click the alert button. SO NICE! So here is the next chapter… :)_

Her eyes glanced up to meet his and she stood from her position on the bench. He took another step towards her, his hand gripped into Parker's, as she scanned his face. Something was different, but she couldn't place it.

She looked down at the child. "Hi parker,"

"Hi Dr. Bones," he waved at her with a wide smile.

She ruffled his hair and looked up at his father. "Hello, Booth," she felt a catch in her throat. It was hard to tear her eyes away from him. It had been an agonizing 365 days with him absent from her life. Now he was here, standing before her.

"Hi Bones," he replied.

She shuddered at the way he said her name. She had missed that.

He released his hand on Parker, and reached out to tug at her new hair style. Now shoulder length and straight, with a fringe.

He smiled weakly. "I like it."

She smiled. She'd been afraid that he'd hate it. She brushed it down with her hand, her eyes still lingering on his.

Booth shifted on his feet, and she noticed a difference in the way he moved. Then she noticed his hand leaning against a cane.

She frowned. "What…"

"Daddy lost a leg!" Parker announced almost proudly. "He has a pretend one now, it's made of plastic."

Booth watched her uncomfortably as he watched for a reaction. She stared at him a moment, her mouth gapped open. He'd been hurt. So much so that he had lost a limb, an entire body part of him was missing. He had been injured and she hadn't been there to help him. Her chest tightened.

"Bones," he said. "Are you okay?"

She felt the color rush from her face as she nodded. "Yes, I'm- are you- are you okay?" her voice was unsteady.

Booth nodded. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," she smiled forgetting anything but that look in his eyes, as he watched her with intensity, the same way he had looked at her so long ago. It hadn't changed. He hadn't changed. "It's good to see you, too, Booth. SO Parker," she said with a lighter tone. "Been hanging out with your dad?"

Parker nodded ferociously.

"How long are you staying?"

"For a WHOLE ENTIRE week," he explained excitedly.

"Wow," she faked her own excitement, as Booth watched her interact with his boy.

"Wanna get a coffee?" he asked.

Brennan nodded. That sounded good.

A while later, the three of them sat at a table in the diner. Booth, unsurprisingly, had ordered an apple pie and ice-cream, Parker sat slurping on his large chocolate milkshake, while Brennan watched the boys across the table. Parker gave his father some of his milkshake and Booth exchanged for a mouthful of pie.

"Want some of my drink, Dr. Bones?" Parker inquired pushing the glass across the table.

"No thanks, Parker," she declined.

"Want some of my pie, Bones?" Booth asked teasingly knowing how she felt about cooked fruit.

"No," she pulled a face. "I don't eat my fruit cooked, Booth, you KNOW this."

Booth turned to his son and smiled. "Some things NEVER change."

Brennan frowned. "I don't know what that means."

Booth just laughed.

_Hope you didn't mind the PIE talk… don't think I have a long BONES FF's without it. It's crucial I think… to their relationship. Anyways… review if you want another chapter. JUST so I know… hehehe_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: HA! Mmmm, do I spill the beans this time or next… read on and find out!_

She didn't remember his leg until he stood from the table at the diner.

"Booth…" she questioned. "What happened to you? What happened to your-" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Booth looked down at his own leg, and winced as if it hurt.

"I don't want to talk about it here," he said looking around the diner full of customers. "Do you wanna go somewhere else and…?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

She felt Parker grab hold of her hand and smiled, as he gripped his dad's hand, and the three of them walked out together. For a moment she was struck with an odd feeling of comfort, as if she could get used to the idea of being a part of something… with someone else… no longer alone. And as quickly as the thought crossed her mind, it scared her. She pulled her grasp from Parker, and looked at the boys with regret.

"I forgot I have to be somewhere… sorry," she muttered. She bolted from the diner, as she might have towards a crime scene that needed an Anthropologist in a hurry. She was running away from fear, she knew that without a shadow of a doubt, and rationally she was being stupid, Angela would have told her that, but she couldn't- wouldn't stay and find out what her emotions were leading to.

She was far too stubborn for that.

A few hours later, Brennan was playing with Jasper, the figurine pig that Booth had given her many moons ago. She was remembering the day, the hour, the minute, the look… irrational? She was being irrational and crazy, and she knew it. She knew it as well as she knew that science was real. And yet, she didn't stop looking at Jasper, she didn't stop thinking that Booth had been there when she needed him, when a crisis hit home, he had been the first one on scene, to comfort her, to watch over her.

Where had she been when he had been hurt?

On some dig in the Maluku Islands, that's where, and she wasn't proud of that fact, as she might have been previously.

A knock on the door startled her. She rose from her position on the couch, and wondered over, she peeked through the window hole in the top centre of the door, to find it was Booth. Her heart rate increased, as she turned the handle and opened the door.

"Hi Bones," he smiled cautiously.

"Hello…" she responded. She tucked Jasper firmly into the palm of her hand, hidden from view of his eyes. She didn't want him to know she had been reminiscing on old moments of their friendship; it was far too usual behavior for Brennan. She was a factual person. She understood science and bones, but she didn't understand emotions. Not the way that he did.

She looked up to see his face.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" she got straight to the point, eager to get rid of him and return to her own thoughts and memories.

"You left in a hurry," he observed. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, Booth, I'm satisfactory."

Booth frowned. "You didn't want to hear how I…" he looked down at his leg, gesturing with the cane at his prosthetic leg. She winced.

"I'm busy right now," she flat out lied.

"Bones…" he sounded as if he didn't believe her.

"I have some cold cases I'm working on, and-"

He shook his head. "No you don't," he denied.

"I do," she insisted.

"NO you don't!"

"Booth, I-"

"Even a year doesn't change the fact that I know you Bones, I know you when you lie to me, I see it, I feel it… what's going on?" he demanded.

Brennan looked out into the hallway. "Where's parker?"

"I left him with Angela for a while. I didn't know what was wrong with you, or if it might have been… if you needed to talk or…"

"I don't need to talk," she said. "Go get Parker, Booth and go home. Spend some time with your son!"

"I wanna talk to you, Parker is fine with-"

"I don't want to converse with you, Booth!" she snapped. She was angry. She felt angry. An emotion, she didn't feel too often, and with it came a flood of guilt and regret. Both of which she felt she deserved, based on her absence from Afghanistan when he had needed her.

"Bones," he sighed titling his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She sighed heavily, and in that moment, the flood of anger vanished.

"Do you wanna come in?" she offered widening the door.

"Yeah," he nodded with a weak smile. He stepped inside.

She went to couch, and flopped down pulling the mink blanket around her shoulders.

He sat down beside her, closer than necessary. "What-"

"I wanna know what happened to you, Booth. Will you tell me now?"

Booth went silent. "Are you going to run away again?"

Brennan shook her head, her eyes not leaving his face.

He took a deep breath.

_HAHAHA sucker… better luck next time. ;) Okay, so I changed my mind, I'm a woman I can do that! Anyways… I kinda like this storyline right now, but I will tell you who SHE is… eventually._

_But you will never know either storyline, if you don't click that review button and tell me you want more… how will I know if you don't… :) Evil is me… my name is EVIL… that's that what you shall call me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: You are an angel for coming back… I knew you couldn't resist me. It is me you come back for isn't it? __***person pulls me aside and whispers NO and I pull a sad face***__ Oh, I get it… you don't care about me at all, you just want the dirty details about Booth and Bones… and HER, don't you? _

_Very well… I can take a hint. :)_

"I'm thirsty," Seeley announced.

From beside him, Bones frowned, looking rather impatient, but she rose from the chair and disappeared into the kitchen to fetch him his request.

_Come on, man, get a grip on yourself_.

He shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He was still getting used to the way his body moved with the prosthetic leg. It hurt like hell sometimes, especially when he shifted awkwardly. But he was getting used to it. There were fates worse than his, he knew, and he held no regrets, not about that!

Bones returned to the loungeroom with a glass of soda, and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he sipped it and set down on the coffee table in front of them.

She took her position beside him and leaned back against the fabric of the couch, waiting. "Well…"

Seeley took a deep breath and watched her with careful eyes. She was beautiful, still, as much as she ever was. It hurt sometimes, knowing that she never wanted him. Had there been a slight indication on her part, that she would EVER look at him the same way as he saw her, he might have changed his ways… he might have made different choices. But she had been firm with him, she had told him no when he asked for more, she had taken the job in the Maluku Islands when he was more than willing to pass up an opportunity of his own to savor their partnership. Yes, in her own subtle way, she had been clear as day in her own feelings for him. He was her friend… and nothing more.

"I was working late one night, the sun had set… it's harder to train the men when the sun sets because there were no lights where we were, it was pretty much bush and… scrub. No big flashy lights or posts or…"

She nodded listening intently.

"One of the boys, Mike, he was- he was kinda hot-headed, you know. I was teaching them combat with weapons and… Mike was arguing with another young man, he pushed and prodded, and the other guy bit."

"He sunk his teeth into his flesh?" Bones asked with shock surprise.

Seeley laughed at the image in his head. If only… he thought. He adopted a more serious expression. "No, he was verbally pushing the limits," he explained. "He was pushing the wrong buttons, making Mike argue with him… anyway, he- Mike pulled his weapon, his gun, and retaliated."

Bones shoved her hand over her mouth letting out a deep gasp. "He shot you!"

Booth nodded. "It was an accident."

"An accident?" Bones looked livid. "He shot you, Booth!"

Seeley didn't feel angry about that, he should have, but he had discovered something else, something more painful in his eyes. "It was stupid and- I realized something out there, Bones… I realized that those men were there to FIGHT, they were trained to KILL men to protect their country. How could I be angry when Mike was fighting to defend his honor? I know it's stupid, I know that… that it's irrational and- and I don't care. The only difference is that when they fight for their country, they don't understand what they're fighting for… I couldn't be angry with them, but I was actually angry with my country."

Bones reached out to him and brushed a hand across his arm.

It felt good, it felt right, like everything had been wrong until she touched him, a simple gesture and he forgot about the rest of the world. He looked up to meet her eyes. She was crying.

He touched her face, where the tears had fallen and wiped them away. "What is it, Bones?"

She lowered her had as if she had something to feel ashamed about. It made his heart ache. "I'm sorry, Booth… I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it."

"To stop what- to stop THIS?" he asked pointing to his leg.

She nodded refusing to look at his injury.

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his finger, she seemed to tense under his hand.

"Bones… and you say you aren't _heart_."

She frowned at him. "I'm NOT!" she denied.

He laughed and brushed her fringe away from her eyes, and then like a sledge hammer, his son's words echoed in his mind, _are you gonna tell Dr. Bones about her?_

He withdrew his hand.

_Mmmm, yes, I expect reviews for this chapter too. You know the drill… do you like it so far? Do I keep going or wrap it up here? Opinions would be GREAT! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: YOU'RE BACK! Hahahaha… I knew you would be._

_Okay new chapter, and thank you for the reviews._

"Why are you laughing?" Brennan demanded. She didn't see the humor in this situation she was far too distraught over the events to make a joke out of it.

"You care SO much…" he explained.

"So what?" she challenged. "That's what friends are supposed to do isn't it? Care about each other!"

"Yes," he nodded. "It's exactly what they're supposed to do. But you, Bones, you care more than you think you do, and when you insist you're a brain person and NOT a heart person, I have to laugh!"

She frowned. "Why?" She still didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Because you ARE a heart person, you care about me. You get irrationally angry about a situation because I was hurt…"

"I wasn't being irrational," she denied. "It was righteous anger!"

Booth only smiled.

It took a moment for her to bring her own smile to her face, and when she did, she felt better. He was still the same man; the events of the past few months had not altered his personality too drastically. He was still Booth… HER Booth, the man who continually watched out for her, made her opinion count for something, changed her thinking and understanding for the better.

He made her love him even more, and he didn't even know it.

"I missed you," she told him openly.

He grinned. "Yeah, Bones… I missed you too."

For a moment time stood still as they locked eyes, everything she had wanted to tell him, all the emotions she had felt for him over time went into the way she looked at him, as if he were the only man in the world, the only person in the world. Then and there, she considered all the things he had asked of her, all the times he wanted something more than what she was able to give.

_I love him_, she told herself. _In all the ways that matter, I love him. Maybe that's all that matters._

"Booth, I…" she began, the words caught in her throat and she could barely breathe.

An expression of sadness crossed his eyes then, and he broke eye contact, looking away and staring at a spot on the wall. She felt her chest tighten. It was now or never. It was the words that he had been so desperate to hear from her, the move she had been so scared to make, and the barrier she had been unable to break down… until now.

I can do this, she told herself. She took a deep breath.

"Bones," he interrupted her thoughts before the words would come out.

She looked at him, cautiously, carefully, waiting.

"I have to tell you something…" he said. "I been meaning to tell you for an hour, but I just couldn't-"

"It's okay," she smiled. If he said it first then it wouldn't be as hard to tell him she felt the same. The words would roll off her tongue. "You can tell me, Booth… you can tell me anything."

Brennan waited.

"In Afghanistan, I realized that all the things we went through and what I was waiting for… I know you can't give me what I need from you and-"

"Booth, I-" she didn't want him to think that now… not now.

He held out his hand to silence her, and she instantly stopped talking. "I shouldn't have pressured you to feel what you didn't, I never… I make a mistake. I care about you too much to hurt you Bones, and if that means that I can only ever be your partner and friend, then it's worth it."

"But Booth, I-"

"No. Let me finish," he looked pained as he went on. "I found a way to let go, Bones, I… I brought back someone from Afghanistan."

Brennan felt a crushing blow to the chest.

_I know you all hate me… but it's my story, and if you know me at all, you know that I don't believe in BAD endings, so relax… and review. There will be more about HER in the next chapter. WHO exactly is SHE? You might be surprised. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I know you all wanna kill me now, lol, but you know if you did you'd never get a happy ending to this story, and why would you want that, when you don't even know who SHE is… okay, I'll tell you now, no more teasing!_

The words hung in the air like thick house smoke.

Seeley watched for her reaction, his eyes not moving from hers, waiting for a response. But she only stared at him, blankly, her eyes barely able to focus on his.

"Bones…" he didn't like the silence hanging in the air. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" she challenged. Her back straightened and he instantly knew that she was going to run. She wanted an escape; her eyes frantically searched the room as if she expected an easy exit.

"I don't know…" he shrugged uneasily. "Something! Do you want to know about her?"

An expression Seeley never seen cross her face, flashed in her eyes, and he pulled back almost stinging with the pain that he might have hurt her.

"I'm happy for you," she seemed to choke out the words.

"Bones…" he tried to explain it. It was so complicated, it wasn't at all like a normal situation, he wished it had been that easy, but he wasn't naïve, he knew he had done wrong. He knew he had sinned in the eyes of the law. He had stolen her, and crossed the border. People were jailed for that. FBI or not, without good reason, he didn't have a leg to stand on… metaphorically speaking.

"It's alright Booth… you deserve happiness. I am happy for you," she insisted.

"Bones," he laughed. "It's NOT a girl… well, I mean it is!"

Bones frowned.

"I brought back a child, Bones. A girl… her name is Kali," he explained.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "A child… Booth, how did you-"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I messed up. I did something stupid. The authorities are gonna lock me up when they find out," he said. "The law will be all over me like a ton of bricks and God… God surely hates me. I sinned, Bones, in his eyes… it doesn't matter if I stole a loaf of bread to feed my family, I'm still stealing."

Bones didn't seem to understand the situation, the look on her face was evident of that, and he didn't know how to explain it well enough.

"Booth," she settled her hand over his in comfort.

He smiled, and then instantly adopted a serious tone again. "I stole her, Bones. I had to. I couldn't let her stay there and get killed. No one wanted her; it's a war zone there and… I couldn't let her die Bones, I couldn't…"

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

_Alright! So I gave you the secret, who SHE is, now I want reviews clogging my inbox. What you thought, did you hate it? LOVE it? Did it shock you? Good surprise? Bad surprise? GET CREATIVE and press that button below. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Now that the shock has worn off, are you ready for the next one? I'm sorry, I can't hear you… what was that? YES! Alright... here you are!_

"You could go to jail, Booth…" she stated.

Seeley ran a hand through his hair. "Only if I'm caught, and-"

"You can't conceal something like this!" Bones told him. "It's impractical to think that you could go on with everyday existence and not draw attention to yourself, when many of the population of Afghanistan will know what you did, Booth. It was such a dumb thing to do!"

Seeley lowered his head to his hands. He knew he had done something stupid, but this was a child. This was a little girl that was on the verge of being killed, because she had no one to look after her. People didn't care what happened to this child. But he cared. Seeley cared about the Kali's well being, he cared if she lived or died. He had every intention of raising this child as Parker's sister, and no one was going to dampen his spirits on this. He had saved this girl, and he was going to keep her.

"Booth…" Bones was looking at him with careful caution.

He looked up to meet her eyes.

"You saved this girl, and I think that's a wonderful quality in you, Booth, that you feel compelled to save so many people…" her eyes began to fill with tears. "But if anything happens to you, if you end up in prison because-"

He took her face in his hands and forced her to focus on him. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Bones, I am just trying to give this girl a winning chance at life, I need her to know that life is NOT all bad. I am going to be her father…"

"And her mother?" Bones asked.

He felt a catch in his throat.

"She was killed, Bones."

"No," she shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, I mean who are you intending to be her mother now?"

He watched her for a moment. Was this a trick question? He decided to take the plunge.

"If you want to Bones… you could be her mother."

She seemed to contemplate the idea.

"I…" she watched his face, as if to find if he was serious. "This would mean, she would be OURS, Booth. Do you think you and I are ready to form a connection strong enough to raise a family?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "I think you and I would be wonderful parents. Listen, Bones, you told me a while ago that you wanted to have my baby, and I bailed, I won't bail this time… you and me, we can do this!"

"Booth, I…"

"Don't be scared, Bones. You will be a wonderful mother. I know you… and you will give this child more love and understanding than any other in the history of parenthood."

"You can't base that on reality, Booth… it wouldn't be correct. You are not aware of each quality of a parent and-"

She was off on one of her "science talks" again.

He only smiled. "Okay," he settled. "I'll base it on faith. I have faith you will be the best parent you can be."

She nodded. "Alright…"

His heart pulsated. "Are you serious?"

Bones frowned in obvious confusion. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I do," he insisted. "I do… I just-I thought it would take a little more convincing that's all."

She pressed her lips together in a tight line before she answered. "If you want me to be the mother, Booth… I will."

"I want you to," he nodded.

"Well, good."

"Good," he grinned widely.

It took a moment for the conversation to actually sink in. The two of them were going to raise a child. The two of them had a lot to talk about.

_A lot of people were asking for this, and since I promised a happy ending, it's coming, but I must warn you I have an idea, and that means MORE chapters but ALSO MORE drama. :)_

_If you want another chapter, I want more reviews… fair is fair. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the late guys… NOW you finally get to know more about Kali. Hope she's not a disappointment. :)_

"How did you manage to smuggle a child across international waters?" Bones asked as they sat side by side on the couch.

Seeley shrugged. "I got her a fake passport. It wasn't easy you know, but there was a man I trusted over there who gave me what I needed… once I explained the situation, he was good about it. He wanted Kali to have a chance, and knew that if she stayed there, she would have died."

"And her parents… how did they-" Bones was curious about the girl, about him, about everything.

Seeley was still giddy from the idea that the two of them would raise her together. He had thoughts about that, questions about how it would work, but he wasn't ready to push it yet. He wanted Bones to meet kali first. They'd take it from there.

"Her father was in the war, he was killed, and her mother was sick… she- there's a lot of horrors that go on over there Bones, and… just be grateful you didn't have to see them," he shrugged.

"They killed her didn't they?" she asked bluntly. Bones wasn't dumb.

"Yeah, they did," he answered honestly.

"Because she was sick?"

"Because she was a nuisance and she was taking up time they didn't have to look after her, when she wasn't getting better."

"And so kali was alone," Bones pressed.

"Everyone's busy there, they don't have time to take care of a kid, in the middle of a war zone, and… a heard some guys talking, about how quick and painless they'd make it for her… it was humane, well, in their head. I couldn't let it happen, Bones."

She reached out and took his hand. "I know. It's an admirable quality to have, Booth."

He nodded quietly.

Seeley noticed that Bones' free hand was still clenched into a fist, as if she was hiding something in her palm.

Bones watched his eyes and looked guiltily at her closed fist.

"What are you hiding?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," she denied.

"Bones… you can trust me!"

"You'll laugh at me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What happened to your faith?"

"I don't have faith, I have evidence!"

He laughed. "Your faith in me?"

"Don't laugh…" she warned.

He raised a hand in defense. "I promise."

She solely opened her hand to reveal the piglet figurine. His smile widened to a grin and he felt his heart open wide. It didn't surprise him, how easy it was to fall in love with her.

"What are you doing with this?" he asked.

"Holding it," she blushed.

"Why?" he pressed.

"It makes me feel better," she lowered her head in obvious embarrassment.

He smiled and lifted her chin with his hand. "You are very beautiful…" he admired.

She seemed to contemplate his compliment, and then nodded slowly.

"Where is Kali now?" she asked changing the subject as she regained her composure.

"I left her with a trusted friend," he answered.

She nodded. "When am I going to meet her?"

"Are you up for it in the morning?" he offered.

"Yes," she answered without delay.

"Good… I'll bring her here then, call in sick, don't go to work. We have things to sort out."

"Booth, I-"

"TRUST ME!" he urged.

She only nodded.

_Is there ANYTHING that girl wouldn't do for him? LOL!_

_Reviews are awesome… I'm sorry… YES! This is me asking for reviews. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry about the delay on this story… I have been sick *cough cough* actually, It's been more of cold chills running through my body. I am on pain killers though, so I am currently able to put a sentence or two together… I THINK, *shrugs* oh well, you guys will tell me if I suck. Hope it's still up to scratch!_

_Happy reading!_

Brennan was slightly nervous when she climbed out of bed. This was the day she was going to meet the girl who would become her daughter. And then it stuck her, what if Kali didn't want a mother? What if she hated Brennan? She thought made her shudder.

She dragged herself into the shower, and dressed in what she assumed was appreciate attire for meeting a little girl. Her best blue jeans and a white shirt, she pulled her hair into a loose bun, allowing her bangs to fall across her forehead. She checked herself in the mirror, suddenly nervous about her appearance, what if it was inappropriate for a girl from a foreign country?

_Pull yourself together, Temperance, this isn't a big deal_, she told herself.

For another hour, she wondered around the house, waiting in anticipation for Booth to arrive with the child. She made sure that that anything sharp was out of reach, Booth hadn't mentioned anything about her age, and in the moment she had forgotten to ask. It seemed irrelevant at the time.

Finally, she heard a knock at the door. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, and then went to the door to answer it.

When she opened the door, on the other side stood a little girl, with a deep tan and a shy smile. She looked about four. Her eyes were wide and brown, had she been none the wiser, Brennan would have said she had Booth's eyes. Brennan squatted on her knees to balance the same height as the child, and then extended a warm hand.

"Hello," Brennan greeted. "You must be Kali?"

The little girl nodded.

"I'm Brennan… but you can call me Bones, if you like."

"Bones?" she asked curiously.

"It's what Booth calls me, I work in a lab with Bones… it's a nickname… do you have a nickname?"

Kali shook her head.

"We might have to do something about that, huh?"

Kali smiled shyly.

Brennan looked at Booth who was watching the two girls with intensity and a wide smile.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"I forgot how far you've come with Parker… and now with kali, you- you're incredible Bones," he said simply.

"Thank you Booth, you've taught me a lot," she acknowledged. Brennan turned back to Kali. "Would you like to come inside?"

Kali nodded and reached for Brennan's hand, and slipped it into her own as she was lead into the kitchen.

"I have some hot coco," Brennan offered. "Would you like some? Maybe a biscuit?"

Kali looked up at Booth as if she needed his permission. Booth nodded.

"Yes thank you," Kali answered Brennan politely.

Brennan smiled and went about the kitchen making drinks and retrieving the biscuits from the cupboard. She laid them on the table and pulled out a chair for Kali, as Booth watched them both. He was evidently pleased with what he was seeing, and Brennan felt silly for even needing to be nervous, the child was an angel, and watching her, Brennan was grateful that Booth had saved her. There was no other option for this child, Booth was a good man, and she realized his actions made him all the more appealing.

He was going to make a good father to this little girl, and she would do her best to make a good mother. But where did that leave them, and how would the arrangement of parental provisions go? Would Booth move in with Brennan, would they share a house, or would they take it in turns of looking after Kali?

She smiled at him, making eye contact.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head softly. "Nothing."

"What are you thinking about?"

She thought about the possibility of living with him. Could they make a family for Parker and Kali? Could they make a family between the two of them?

Brennan smiled, as an image of a white dress came to mind.

"What?" Booth pressed.

Again she shook her head. "Nothing… Kali's great," she whispered.

Booth nodded. He wasn't sure he believed that was telling him the truth, but he didn't push her.

As the morning drew to a close, Brennan walked Kali and Booth to the door.

"Thanks for this, Bones," Booth smiled hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

Kali tugged on Brennan's shirt. "Are you going to be my mommy?"

The words tugged at her heart strings. "Would you like me to be?" Brennan asked gently.

Kali thought about it. "Yes. And then you and me and Parker can all live together in a house," she told her excitedly.

Brennan laughed. "I think I'd like that," she met Booth's eyes then and he was grinning.

_I want reviews for this chapter… I think I deserve it, don't you?_

_Drama is COMING up… what will happen when Booth is arrested? He wasn't going to get away with it forever… right? Post a review and I'll give you another chapter. FAIR is fair. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: That you SO much for your kindness and reviews, you are an incredible audience people, and for those who are interested I have two books of my own, that will be available over the internet probably when this is posted. The titles are GROWING PAINS and THE INVISIBLE STRING: the secrets that bind. My penname is REBECCA IANNONE .if you go to .au you should be able to find either the title or author name in the book search, once you're in the bookstore. I hope that you take a look, but for those are only here for FF, enjoy this chapter. :)_

The sound of the telephone stirred Brennan from her sleep she rolled over groaning with annoyance at being woken before the slumber had re-energized her body. "Hel-" she cleared her throat. "Hello!"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" the unfamiliar voice responded.

"Yes," she answered. "This is she?"

"I am calling to inform you that Seeley Booth has been arrested, and is currently held in the D.C holding cells," the man's voice explained.

Brennan's heart eradicated in her chest and she felt her heart in her throat. "Why?"

"I have no information about that, ma'am, only that I was requested to call you. Kali is needing to be picked up from another location, and I was told you would provide a stable environment for the child until further notice."

"Thank you," she said politely. "I'm leaving now."

She hung up the phone and pulled herself out of bed. Thoughts flashed through her mind, if he had been arrested then what would happen to Kali? She dressed quickly and grabbed her keys and bag before slamming the door behind her.

She drove fast to the destination, her heart pounding the whole way, and pushed through the double doors to a guard who stood stiffly looking like he hadn't ever heard of a joke.

"I'm looking for Seeley Booth," she said getting straight to the point.

The guard looked over at her, and then with a serious expression, gave her directions to his holding cell.

It took another few minutes to reach him.

He stood from his cot, and looked up with relief. "You came…"

"Of course I came," she shrugged. "I'd always come."

"Thanks," he smiled.

She nodded. "Booth…"

"I need you to take Kali."

"I know," she said. "The man on the phone explained it. What happened?"

"I was arrested."

"I know that, but did they-"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, they tracked me down, and it turns out that no matter how much I loved Kali and was saving her life, they really frown on kidnapping. I'll be sentenced soon enough," he said.

"Do you need a lawyer?" she offered. "I can pay for one for you…"

He thought about it. "Bones, I don't really want to ask you to do that, I just want you to take Kali for me."

"I'll take Kali," she promised. "But I can hire a lawyer. I have the money for a good one and…"

He nodded. "Alright. Thank you… Bones thanks."

She placed her hand through the bar, and he took hold.

"Where is Kali?" Brennan asked, remembering that the man on the phone had told her she was in a different location.

"She's with Angela," he answered. "But she can't keep her."

"You know I'm an accomplice now?" she whispered.

"They don't know that…" he reminded her.

She said nothing.

"I have to go…" she said with regret. She hated having to leave him there, but it was late and she needed to collect Kali from Angela's. "I'll come back tomorrow," she promised.

"Thanks Bones, I owe you one."

She shook her head. "It's alright."

It hurt her to walk away. It hurt to watch him looking after her and not being able to follow. It hurt to know that she was going to have Kali and he was going to remain behind bars.

… …. …. …. ….

She knocked on Angela's door and looked at her watch.

It was 11pm.

Kali was most likely asleep. Maybe she should come back tomorrow.

The door opened.

"Hi Sweetie," Angela greeted pulling her arms around her for a hug. "Have you seen Booth yet?"

Brennan nodded softly. "How is Kali?"

"Asleep."

"Do you wanna drop her over at my place in the morning?" she reasoned. "I don't want to wake her."

"Yeah," Angela nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

It hadn't all sunk in yet. It happened too fast. She was still coming to terms with Kali and Booth's return from Afghanistan.

"Can I tuck her in/" Brennan asked shyly.

She wanted to see the child, just to know she was okay.

Angela smiled. "Of course sweetie…"

In the spare room, Kali was sitting up in bed.

"You're awake."

Kali nodded.

"Can't you sleep?" Brennan asked.

"Where's Booth?"

Brennan thought about it for a moment. "He had to go away for a little while. But you can come and stay with me. Would you like that?"

Kali nodded. "Is Booth going away like my mommy and daddy?"

"No honey," Brennan answered reaching out to console the child. "What makes you say that?"

Kali shrugged.

"No…" Brennan said again. "He just had to go somewhere."

"Because of me?" she asked with wide sad eyes.

"No," Brennan felt that tugging at her heart again. "Because he loves you so much."

"Do you love me Bones?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes, I do."

Angela watched from the doorway, a wide smile on her face, and a tear in her eyes. Brennan sure had come a long way.

_Hehehe thought you guys deserved this chapter. Hope you liked it._

_Remember my book titles if you're interested. Until next time… happy reading and don't forget I love to receive reviews :)_

_I'll busy over the next few days so PLEASE don't expect an update JUST yet… :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I thought I had to answer everyone's question about how a little girl from Afghanistan knew ENGLISH so well… I thought I better answer it now, so that ppl don't get too questioning. Lol! I'm not so great about writing kids, SO… please tell me if I can improve, and HOW!_

_Enjoy this chapter…_

There had been a question weighing on Brennan's mind, and as she sat side by side on the leather couch with Kali cuddled up beside her, she turned to the child and asked.

"Kali… how do you speak English so well?"

Kali looked up at Brennan and a pained expression crossed her face. "My mother was from Australia, while we lived in Afghanistan since I was a baby, she talked to me in English, and daddy spoke some Pashto, but mostly he spoke to me in English," she explained.

"You're a very smart little girl," Brennan acknowledged. For a four year old she knew a hell of a lot, but considering her own childhood, she was not surprised by anything anymore.

"Thank you," she replied politely.

Brennan nodded and silently watched her as her eyes watched the TV screen. Brennan didn't like having a TV in the house, but she knew since having a child, it might be a good idea. Now she was beginning to think, books might be a better opinion for Kali. She seemed like the intellectual type.

"Do you like reading Kali?" she asked.

Kali's eyes lit up like bright lights, and she nodded ferociously. "YES! I love reading…"

"Are you a good reader?"

She nodded shyly and blushed with embarrassment. "Sometimes,"

"Would you like to go and buy some books, and maybe some pens and drawing books as well…" she offered. It might be good to keep the child's mind active and busy so that she was stimulating her mind with good, positive thoughts while Booth was gone.

Kali looked excited.

Brennan stood from the couch and looked at her watch. It was still early enough to take the child to the store. She offered her hand and Kali shyly took hold, then Brennan led the child out of the house and towards the car.

"How come you have so much money?" Kali asked once they were on the road.

Brennan frowned. "How do you know I have a lot of money?"

"You have a big house and lots of things and a car…"

"I work," she answered. "And I make money from writing books."

"Wow… you write books," the child was certainly intrigued by the new information, and she seemed to like Brennan, a lot, which was nice for her, because Brennan liked the child too. She was beginning to think how much she was going to like parenting. Maybe she could make a good mother to Kali.

"I sure do."

"What are your books about?" she asked curiously. "Are they about farm animals or scary monsters?"

Brennan thought about it. How much was she supposed to share with the child? "They contain the events of people's lives…" she thought about her dialogue and how Booth always needed it "dumb it down" she tried again. "I write about people and what happens to them."

"Can I read it?"

"I don't think so, Kali, it's a bit grown-up… for older people," she explained. "But we'll get you some good books today; you can even pick some out if you like."

Kali nodded excitedly.

At the bookstore, Kali searched the shelves, she picked out several children's classics, for an above average reading age, and Brennan was impressed. It would come as no surprise if someone had mistaken her to be her biological mother, despite Kali's darker skin color.

"Have you read any of these books before?" Brennan asked. She wasn't sure how much Kali had learned in Afghanistan or what she had at her disposal.

Kali looked embarrassed. "Mommy taught me to read, but I never had a book of my own before."

"Well," Brennan said feeling a tug at her heart. "Now you'll have many."

Brennan let Kali pay for it, and then they made another few stops on the way home, collecting some drawing books, paints and pencils, and some things that Brennan needed during the week. Then the two of them drove back to Brennan's house.

"Am I going to live with you forever?" Kali asked unexpectedly.

Brennan glanced over quickly before her eyes settled back on the road. "I'm not sure yet," she told her honestly. "I hope so… but we can't make any permanent plans yet, Kali, we just have to see. Do you like living with me?"

"Yes. But I want Booth to live with us too."

Brennan smiled to herself, it didn't sound like a half bad idea. But she wouldn't make promises to the child that she couldn't keep. No matter how much she wanted it.

Kali looked out the window.

_Reviews are wonderful friends, dressed up in writing… :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I know, I know, another chapter… how annoying am I? lol_

_This one has a bit of Booth, and more of Kali. Enjoy!_

The phone rang as Brennan set down some paints in front of Kali, at the kitchen table. The two of them had thought to do something constructive. Kali had wanted to make a painting for Booth, when he came home, so that he could put it on the fridge. Brennan had liked the idea, and knew of times that Parker had done the same thing. She'd even seen some of his "artwork" from time to time, when Booth had boasted about it.

"I'll get it," Brennan said. "I'll be right back."

She took the receiver in her hand and wandered into the next room. Most of the phone calls she received were information pertaining to soiled bodies, none of which information should be shared with a child of Kali's age, no matter how mature.

"Brennan!" she answered.

"Bones," the voice replied.

Her heart stopped.

"Booth," she sighed. A small smile crossed her face. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," his voice was strained, and she knew he was trying to be brave, but she let him win this round without baiting him, and forcing him to tell the truth. If she was meant to know, he would tell her, she was sure of that. "Listen, Bones, how's Kali?"

"Good," she answered. "She's painting you a picture."

Silence was heard on the other end.

"Booth?"

"I'm here. She's really okay…"

"Yes, Booth. Are you checking up on us?" she said teasingly.

"No," he assured her. "I heard through the grapevine-"

"You talked to a plant?" she frowned.

"No, Bones… people… I heard people talk."

"Oh."

"You'll be getting a letter in the mail in the next few days, or it might already be there."

"A letter?"

"The court is asking you to testify against me, Bones. You knew that I stole Kali and you didn't turn me over, you were withholding information, and that's illegal!"

"I know that, Booth."

"They're making you go on the stand, and you have to tell the truth."

"Could this be detrimental to your case?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bones, probably. But you don't need to worry about that, you need to think about Kali. You need to tell the truth, so that the Judge will be more lenient towards you."

"Booth, I won't-"

"Bones," he said in that warning tone that made her know, he meant business. "Don't argue with me on this. Please… just this time, listen to me when I tell you that it matters to Kali what happens to her. If you refuse to testify, you will be charged and you will go to jail."

"I know how it works, Booth."

"Good," he said firmly. "So you know you have to tell the truth then. Don't lie to them, don't try and cover for me. JUST tell the truth!"

Brennan didn't argue with him again, she knew better than that, but in her mind she had already made a decision and it was hard to change her mind once she made it up.

"I'll bring Kali in to see you tomorrow," Brennan promised.

"Alright, Bones. Kiss her goodnight for me."

"I will," she said. "Goodnight Booth,"

There was a long pause. "Goodnight Bones."

Brennan hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen to Kali. She said nothing about her phone call, and sat chatting with her for a while, as she painted her picture. Her drawing was less adequate than her words, but Brennan still loved the finished project, and was proud to display it on her fridge.

She tucked Kali into bed soon after dinner, and read her a few chapters from one of the storybooks she had purchased that afternoon. Kali listened intently and was extremely exhausted by the time Brennan lay down the book on the bedside table. She kissed her goodnight and remembered Booth's plea to pass on a goodnight kiss.

Brennan brushed the hair from Kali's forehead, and kissed her again. "That one was from Booth," she smiled. "Goodnight Kali."

"Goodnight Bones," she yawned.

Brennan smiled and left the child to sleep.

_Did you like that chapter… reviews tell me so… you loyal ppl ARE GREAT, I love each and every one of you (in a non-creepy stalking way)!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I thought you deserved the Booth & Kali reunion… so here it is!_

Brennan was awake and dressed early the next morning, while Kali was still asleep. She had numerous phone calls to make, regarding a lawyer; she had to hire the best of the best for Booth, one that would, without doubt get him out on bail.

She hired a man named Harry Hunter.

She checked her mailbox while Kali was eating breakfast and she was surprised to find an official letter addressed to her. She opened it to discover that the prosecutor, who was against Booth, was demanding that she testify against him about knowing his crime before his time of arrest; they had no evidence of this, and so were forcing her by law to testify. Seething, she went inside to make a phone call, it took time to be connected to the right people, but once she was, she let them have it.

"I will not comply!" she shouted.

"Dr. Brennan," the voice responded. "Hello to you too."

"I will NOT meet the requirements of this let-"

"If you fail to do this, Dr. Brennan," he interrupted, remaining calm. "You will be charged, and possibly arrested."

"So arrested me!" she slammed down the phone.

It took her a moment to gather herself together, before she went into the kitchen to find Kali.

She looked up from her cereal.

"Are we going to see Booth today?" she asked pleadingly.

Brennan nodded. "Yes, as soon as you're done with breakfast."

Kali made sure she sped through breakfast, and was ready ten minutes later, waiting for Brennan at the door. Brennan made a call first, to arrange Harry Hunter to meet them down at the cell block to bail out Booth; she made sure that her financial situation was sorted.

Kali was slightly nervous when they walked into the cell blocks, mirroring Brennan's hidden emotions. She hadn't seen him for days, and she knew that she was feeling strong feelings for him every day, knowing that sooner or later she would have to act on them. Being away from him had done nothing to resolve the emotions she wanted to suppress.

"BOOTH…" Kali's face lit up at the sight of the man who had saved her.

"Hey Kali," he smiled in reply. "How you doing?"

"I miss you," she said approaching the cell and weaving her hands through the bars to touch him.

"I missed you too," he said gently. "Did Bones look after you?"

Booth turned his attention to her then, and her heart rate increased at the expression on his face. He had a look of desire in his eyes, a look of pure want.

"Hi…" he smiled.

"Hello, Booth."

"Bones looked after me," Kali told Booth proudly.

"I didn't doubt her for a moment," he said still watching Brennan intently.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, Bones, I'm alright."

Harry made an appearance then, and it took time to sort through the details of bail. When Booth finally stepped out of the cell, he scooped up Kali in his arms and cuddled her. She tucked her head under his neck and remained there, a look of contentment on her small face. Still holding the child in his arms, he offered his hand to Brennan and she took it, and the three of them walked out, with the intention of going home… to Brennan's house.

_They NEED to have a chat about testifying. What will they come up with? Okay so most of you have guessed by now, but you can still be excited and review this chapter for me. :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I hope you all LOVE this chapter. But in the interest of saving time, trust me, you are going too… unless of course you don't want to hear about B&B love… *laughs hysterically* Yeah, like THAT is going to happen. *shakes her head in disbelief*_

"Booth, may I speak with you in the other room?" Brennan addressed gesturing for him to follow her for a conversation that needed to be done in private.

Booth had no hesitation in following her, and ruffled Kali's hair playfully on the way to the living room. Brennan closed the door to drown out their voices if they raised high enough that Kali would overhear.

"What's wrong Bones?" he asked.

"I received this in the mail," Brennan said handing Booth the government letter, and he frowned as he read through it. His mind buzzed with thoughts and possibilities as his eyes scanned over the page. Once he was finished, he dared to steal a glance from Brennan, his eyes wide with worry.

"I'm sorry…"

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Bones," he handed the letter back. "If there was another way, if we-"

"Booth," Brennan laid a hand on his arm. "I figured out a way to resolve this issue."

Stunned, Booth took a step back. Without testifying against him, her only other option was to break the law. She would be arrested and charged if she failed to do so. Booth didn't want that. His mind buzzed, with other possibilities, but he came up empty.

"Bones," he shrugged. "I don't see… I don't understand… I mean… how?"

"We get married!" she stated matter-of-factly as if it were as easy as all that.

Booth coughed, as the shock of her words registered.

"Booth?" Brennan asked. "Do you need a glass of water?"

Shaking his head, he managed to pull himself together. _Married?_ Booth's head was spinning. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of this more than once on a daily basis, but marrying Brennan on a whim seemed like a dangerous move for their partnership to take. What if in a matter of months it came in the form of regret? What if Brennan found that her decision to marry him under obligation led her to feelings of resentment? Booth would have hated that, the thought of his Bones ever feeling that way towards him, made him feel like his insides were being crushed.

"Marriage?" he choked.

"Yes, Booth. The law confirms that a spouse isn't obligated to testify against the other in any court room, for any reason."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he challenged.

"I refuse to testify, Booth."

"Bones…" he warned. He had broken the law and he had to follow through on the consequences of his actions, but that didn't mean he had to drag Brennan through the mud as well, no ma'am, and had no intention of doing so.

"Listen to me Booth," she insisted.

"No," he interrupted careful to keep his voice at an even level so that Kali would not be frightened by the rising and falling of voices. "You listen to me. I took that kid, stole her if you will, and I have no regrets about that. NONE! But I won't drag you through this with me, it's MY battle, Bones. NOT yours. I won't make you sacrifice your life for me."

"It doesn't feel like a sacrifice, Booth. I want to do it. I want to help you. I want to help Kali."

"Good," he nodded firmly. "Because I want you to adopt her. I want you to make sure that Kali has a safe home, and someone to love her. If I got to prison, Bones-"

"You won't!" she confirmed. "I hired a very efficient lawyer to make sure that he gets you off of this charge."

"You can't be sure of that," he said. "We have to be reasonable here, Bones. We have to look at ALL the possibilities."

"STOP IT!" she barked. "I will NOT lose you. Do you understand me? I won't watch them lock you away for doing the right thing. I won't sit back and do nothing when I CAN fix this. I am on your side, Booth. This won't be the end."

He sighed heavily.

"I care about you more than I know how to express sometimes," she told him. "And that's why I will NOT testify and help them put you away. I won't have ANY part of that. So that leaves you with two options. One, I refuse to testify and I break the law too, resulting in an arrest. Or option two, you marry me, and we fight this together…"

He groaned in defeat.

"What's it going to be?" she baited.

_Come on guys… what's it gonna be… a new chapter for reviews or what? Hehehehehe :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I know you want the answer… I know you wanna see how it goes, so… I shall pass the torch to my other personality who will write down the story that you are here for… yes, B&B talk about marriage! :D_

"I can't let you do this," Booth shook his head in defeat. "I won't…"

"You want what?" she challenged. "You won't let me take care of you… because as many times as you tell me, booth. I thought that's what love was all about."

"Love?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Her heart was pounding like a state runner. It was now or never, make or break, this was the opportunity she had to tell him how she REALLY felt about him. "Yes, love… as difficult as it is to grasp the concept of this emotion, and as difficult as it is to believe that you feel something that is not scientifically explained, I know that…"

Booth seemed to hold his breath.

"Know that what?" he pleaded as silence took over the conversation.

"I… I want to do this for you, Booth. I think that exchanging vows and signing a document will stop the government from making me testify and then with the help of Hunter, you will not be charged with kidnapping. Trust me, Booth. Please." Tears were brimming in her eyes. The thought of losing him to prison was painful. It hurt.

"I might agree…" he pondered. "If you gave me more than just a caring attitude,"

"I don't know what that means?"

"It means," he sighed heavily. "That I need to know you want me… you love me… that you want to marry me because-"

"It can help your case!" she stressed.

"I don't want to help my case, damn it! I don't care about my case, I care about you. I care about Kali. I want to make sure that this is something that can be good for our daughter. I won't give her a family only to break it up again I'd rather go to prison than ruin both your lives."

"I want to do this," she insisted. "You're not ruining my life, and I'd take care of Kali… we both would."

Booth shook his head in defeat. "I need to know you want to marry me because it hurts to think of being without me."

"Booth, it does hurt to think that," she told him holding back the tears that wanted an escape. "And that scares me. Sometimes it scares me so much that I shut off from you when I don't want to… or I run… I run to places like the Maluku Islands because it's safe, and you're not there."

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.

She took his chin in her hands.

"I run because I'm afraid."

"You don't think I'm not afraid?" he challenged.

"You don't seem afraid, you seem confident, you believe in us… you believe in me."

"Love will do that," he said running a hand through his hair. "I can't settle for less, Bones, I can't do that to you… or to Kali. But mostly, I can't do it to myself. Because if I marry you, I will NEVER divorce you, I will never walk away from you, and I'm afraid that you would…"

She took a step back, as if she had been winded and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"After all these years of working together, Booth, I would have concluded that you knew me well enough to form a sure opinion about my feelings for you."

"Your feelings?" he questioned.

"You have never abandoned me, Booth. You have been there when I needed someone, when I felt like my world was crashing and you were there to make it better. Scientifically, sometimes, I can't explain it. But I don't have to, because you have a strong belief, and I think sometimes you believe enough for the both of us."

He smiled then. "I think I do…"

"So believe now, Booth. Believe that I would NEVER abandon you, or walk away from you… believe that I know what's best in trying to save you now… believe in me, Booth… believe in us!"

Booth stared at her. She had come a long way. She had once failed to believe anything that wasn't scientifically proven, and now, she stood before him confident that this would work out for the sake of keeping him out of prison. He was suddenly overwhelmed with an emotion so strong, he had to turn away from her to stop himself from pulling her into his arms and embracing her like he had so many times in his mind.

"Will you let me marry you?" he pushed for an answer.

"Yes, Bones, I will…" he smiled.

She nodded politely as if they had just sealed a business deal, and to Brennan that's exactly what it was.

_Oh dare I be SO mean… :D _

_I hope that you guys take the time to review before I post the next one… and if you have anything you'd like me to put in the following chapters… I'll consider it. :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Jsiebert deserves credit for this chapter…I had every intention of ending it all together and now… well, how can I when the ideas are flowing? So thank you, Jsiebert._

_You readers are going to LOVE this. :D_

"Do we go to a registry office or…?" Booth asked Brenan as they stood awkwardly in her office.

Brennan had wanted to go over some files, and had left Kali with Angela for a few hours while she caught up on the work she had missed, because her time had been on both Kali and Booth. Booth was limited to the time he was allowed to spend at the Jeffersonian, while he was out on bail.

"I think that would be the logical thing to do," she responded.

"So, we are really going to do this?" he questioned.

"Yes, Booth, I think it's the best thing for the situation."

He nodded.

Brennan turned to Booth and frowned. "I need some space… would you mind-"

He nodded instantly understanding what she wanted. She was busy. She had things to do and thoughts to process. Booth took his leave. Brennan was fiddling around with paperwork when Angela waltzed into the office, mumbling something about Hodgins getting jealous about the men that stared at her.

"I can't help it…" she muttered. "I don't look at them. When is he going to realize that I only want him?"

"Angela," Brenan warned. "I'm busy, and my concentration span is short, do you need me to stop and listen or can this wait? Do you want to talk?"

Angela sighed. "Nuh," she waved her hand in the air like it was all moot point. "It's fine. What are doing?"

"Paperwork," she replied. "Where's Kali?"

"Hodgins is playing with her. You look stressed," Angela noted.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna share?"

Brennan stopped and looked up. "This case involving Booth being charged, I just… I don't think we have many options and so… Booth and I have come up with the conclusion that marriage would do the case justice."

"Marriage?" she frowned not understanding.

"Yes. Booth and I are going to-"

Angela's mouth formed an O shape and her eyes widened in shock. "You and… Booth… are- are getting… are getting married?" the words seemed to come out in a long choke.

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "It seems like the rational thing to do."

"Rational?" Angela snapped. "You and Booth getting married!"

"Yes, Angela," Brennan didn't bother hiding her annoyance at the repeat of the dialogue. "The government cannot force a spouse to testify and I have been informed by a letter, that if I don't comply I will be arrested and charged. If I testified against Booth, it would not do well for his case, and I could be tried as an accomplice."

Angela leaned against the wall in utter shock, as she absorbed the words.

"Wow…" she spoke after a moment of silence. A small crossed her face and her energy seemed to come back as she stood up straight. "A wedding! I think this is a cause for celebration…"

"Uh… no," Brennan rejected.

"Why not?"

"Because this is not what Booth and I agreed on. It's a business arrangement."

Angela scoffed. "Horse-feathers. You are marrying Booth, sweetie, BOOTH, the man that you claim to care about… the man you would do ANYTHING for, come on, Bren… marrying the man you love you-"

"That's not what this is about," she denied.

Angela sighed heavily watching her closely "You really believe that, don't you?"

Brennan shrugged, unsure what to say.

"Well, tough!"

"What?"

"I said, tough! I don't care what you try and tell me about your feelings for this man, I know better. I know you. I know you love him, and I know that scares you… it makes you wanna run, and it makes you rationalize every thought and emotion you're feeling. But you don't have to." Angela walked to the door, and stopped to turn back. "And don't think I'm letting you get married in a registry office, either."

"I don't know what that means," she said.

"You will…" Angela called as she walked away.

Brennan could only frown.

_I can only guess how wide the smile on your face is, right now? _

_Next chapter coming soon… if anyone has anything they think would be perfect-character-input for the wedding, PLEASE leave me a review and let me know, and if not STILL leave me a review. :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I worked harder on this than the other chapters, so I better be rewarded with reviews… *pleads* just what everyone wanted, for all those B&B fans out there who can't stand the idea that Booth will come back with the love of another woman in his heart *gags* excuse me… sorry about that. Anyways… enjoy! :D_

Angela had been working like a crazed woman on the details of the wedding. She had almost everything arranged in two days, two whole days of work, non-stop, to prepare a wedding for two people who were more than happy to have their wedding in a registry office. Angela would have none of it, and every few hours she would come in hassling Brennan about a change in the plans or preparation. Brennan always responded the same way.

"It seems complicated, Ang, why don't you reconsider the registry office," she said.

Angela would shake her head firmly. "Nevermind. I'll have it sorted in no time."

It was when Angela dragged Brennan out of the office, to go dress shopping, that she really felt the impact of the coming event.

"This seems like an awful lot of trouble," she confided in Angela. "Maybe I should reconsider."

"NO!" she snapped. "There will be NO reconsidering. This is going to be easy peasy. No worries at all. We go into the store, we have a look around and you find a dress that you like…" she explained.

Kali tugged on Brennan's jacket. "Will I get a dress, too?" she asked timidly.

"Of course," she nodded with a warm smile. "You can pick it out if you like…"

"I got a better idea," Angela grinned. "How would you like to be the flower girl in the wedding, and stand up the front with Brennan and Booth?"

Kali's eyes lit up like bright lights.

Brennan couldn't help herself from smiling, the idea of having Kali standing up in front with her, seemed like the right thing to do. And then she thought of Parker.

"What about…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, Angela shrugged in answer. "You'll have to talk to Rebecca… see what she says about having Parker as the ring bearer, maybe," she offered.

Brennan nodded.

The first store they walked into, Brennan was quick to find her dress on a mannequin. Angela insisted that they look around further, promising there would be many more dresses she would love the same, if not more, but Brennan had a feeling about this dress, and she wanted it as is. She was stubborn in explaining this to Angela, and eventually her friend gave up, and they purchased the dress. But Angela was disheartened because it took them another two hours to find appropriate attire for Kali.

"So are you going to see Rebecca?" Angela asked curiously. She still had many preparations before the wedding the next morning, and she was slightly stressed.

"Yes I think I am," she nodded. "It's only right that Booth's son attend this day. I would like to see him stand up with his father."

Angela offered to watch Kali for her, while she went in to see Rebecca and talk over the details.

"Have you told your father yet?" Angela asked curiously.

Brennan shifted in her seat as they drove to Rebecca's house.

"Not yet," she confessed. "I invited him to the wedding."

"Is he coming?"

Brennan nodded.

"And you said nothing else?"

"No."

"Do you think he's going to be okay with this?"

Brennan shrugged. She honestly wasn't sure. She knew that Max and Booth had had their many issues in the past, but she was hoping that since Booth had constantly been at her side whenever she needed him, that would count for something.

Angela pulled up into Rebecca's driveway.

Brennan turned in her seat to look at Kali.

"I have to go take care of something," she explained. "I'm going to leave you in the care of Angela. Are you going to be okay?"

Kali nodded timidly.

"I'll be back soon…" she smiled at Angela and stepped out of the car.

Brennan knocked on the door, and was polite when Rebecca asked her inside. She explained the situation easily and quickly, like the advantages of ripping off a band-aid in record time, and waited a moment for Rebecca to process the information.

"Let me get this straight," Rebecca said. "You are marrying Seeley with the intent of saving him from a prison sentence? And you want Parker to be involved in the wedding, you are attaining so that you don't have to testify against him, because he would then be your husband, correct?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes."

"Do you love him, Dr. Brennan, do you love Seeley?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!" she replied bluntly.

"Actually, Dr. Brennan, you are creating a family for my son, it's very much my business. I don't want to see Parker hurt because he fell in love with a family that was not staying together. I don't want my son to be a part of a business deal!"

Brennan considered this. "I understand your feelings."

"So…"

"What?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Do you love Seeley?"

"I would never hurt Booth, he's my… he's my best friend, next to Angela Montenegro. I have no intention of using him… I just want to help win his case, and provide a family for Kali. Which brings me to another topic, Rebecca, how does Parker feel about having a sister?"

It took Rebecca a moment to answer, expressions of bitterness and anger crossed her eyes. "He's excited, very much so, which is a big concern for me, if you intend on using this wedding as an opportunity to fool the government."

"I don't intend anything but preventing Booth from a prison sentence."

Rebecca watched Brennan carefully.

"You do love him, I can see it."

Brennan ignored her comment. "Will you allow Parker to attend the wedding?"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded reluctantly. "He'd like that a lot."

"So would Booth and I," she stood and prepared to leave. "Rebecca… would you like to come?"

Rebecca's mouth dropped into an O shape.

"I understand your connection to both Booth and Parker. It would also be nice to have your company."

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan. I'll consider it."

Brennan nodded and left the house, returning to the car to Kali and Angela, who were chatting animatedly about the events of tomorrow.

_Any thoughts anyone… yes? Wonderful… leave me a review. :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I know you guys have been incredible, and very loyal, so I thought you deserved the follow chapter… what do you think of the dress? :D_

Brennan woke with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost like butterflies… nerves, she concluded. _But why am I nervous? _She asked herself. Angela had put more than enough effort into making this day perfect for both she and Booth, the least she could do, Brennan concluded, was to be excited about it.

Angela stirred beside her.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Good morning, Angela," she replied.

Angela had spent the night with Brennan; almost sure she would be feeling anxious about the day's events. Angela sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How you feeling, sweetie?"

Brennan shrugged. "Alright."

"Liar," she smiled. "It's okay to feel nervous. It's normal. Every bride feels this way on her wedding day. It's called 'wedding day jitters'."

"It's not exactly the same thing, Ang…" she pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a real wedding. It's just a business arrangement."

"Horse-feathers!" she snapped. "But nonetheless, I'm not getting into this with you, right now. We have to get you dressed and ready," she climbed off the bed and dragged Brennan by the hand. "Come now, Cinderella, we must get you ready for the ball!"

"This is a wedding," Brennan corrected her. "Not a ball."

Angela shook her head and laughed. "Let's hope that Booth can stand all the corrections, when you're married… I can just imagine the wedding night," she giggled.

"It's a business arrangement!" Brennan insisted.

"I know, sweetie…" Angela decided to let her keep her thoughts for the time being, it wasn't that Booth wouldn't change her mind when the time was right, all he had to do was take off his shirt and she wouldn't be able to contain herself. Angela smiled at the idea.

More than an hour later, Brennan stood before the full-fledged mirror. She looked elegant in a white pleated corset, flaring out with an array of fine French lace, complimented with sash embroided with daisies. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun, with strands falling by her face, her fringe falling easily across her forehead. Her pearl colored high heels completed the outfit, though hidden under her dress.

Angela sighed looking at her. "You look so beautiful, Bren."

Brennan smiled weakly. "Do you really think so?"

Angela nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Do you think Booth will like it?"

"I think he'll be blown away, sweetie. You are breathtaking."

Brennan nodded, still watching her reflection. It was nothing to the nerves that were wrecking havoc in her stomach, and she willed them to stop, knowing that her emotions were over-riding her rational thinking. Had she_ really_ agreed to marry Booth only to save him from prison?

Angela could see the tension and worry on Brennan's face and took a moment to calm her she held her gently by the shoulders and forced eye contact. "Look at me," she said. "You are going to be fine. The ceremony won't take that long, and then everything is going to be fine."

Brennan nodded.

Kali stood patiently beside her soon-to-be adoptive mother, in lavender, a strapless dress that fell gracefully to her ankles. She complimented the dress with a white cardigan and matching shoes, looking like a princess you might read about in a storybook.

Angela was dressed in a more adult looking lavender dress, as she stood beside Brennan as her maid of honor. Cam was going to be one of her bridesmaids, and her cousin Margaret was going to stand beside her, as the other. Cam and Margaret were both in the spare room, rushing to fix their hair and make-up before time escaped them.

As they all stood by the door, a while later, all looking elegant and stylish, Brennan took Kali by the hand, and led her out, with the other hand, Kali held a basket of daisies. "Are you okay?" Brennan asked the little girl.

Kali nodded timidly.

"After this, are you going to be my mom?"

"Soon…" Brennan promised. "Very soon,"

They all stepped out onto the porch to be greeted by the limousine.

_I hope you liked that lil' scene… hehehehe… hope everyone liked Bren's dress, I was going to add a sash of skeleton pictures, but my housemate told me it was a stupid idea. :(_

_Reviews would be wonderful… what did YOU think? :D_

_Ps. If anyone is wondering why the wedding is FAST and the fact that you need like 32 days before the forms are worked out, or whatever, I chalked it up to FBI string-pulling. Hope that's okay!_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: How is Booth feeling as he waits patiently for Brennan, and how will Booth cope when faced with an enraged Max… read on and find out. :D_

Nervously, Booth stood by the reflecting pool in his proper place by the minister, and his son who was the ring bearer, and evidently proud of that fact. Jarrod was his best man, and Hodgins stood beside him for extra support, along with his Pops, who he couldn't have shared the day without, standing there proudly looking at his grandchild. Booth saw Rebecca in the crowd, and mentally reminded himself to thank Brennan for that later, he knew that Rebecca and him had unresolved issues, especially concerning marriage, but he was glad that Brennan had invited her, and even more so that she had actually come, for their son, if nothing else.

He looked at his watch again.

"Dad, she's not going to come any quicker," Parker told him.

Booth laughed nervously. "I'll tell you that on your wedding day!" he stated.

"SEELEY!" a voice boomed.

Booth turned to see Max marching up to him.

_Oh bugger… the last thing I need is a dirty suit or a black eye._

Booth stepped back, an arm protectively around his son.

"Hi, Max," he kept his voice steady and even.

"You little punk!" he reached out and grabbed Booth's suit forcing him to back up a couple of steps to regain his footing. "You think that you marrying her is going to keep you out of prison!" he barked.

"Max…" he replied firmly, aware that his son was looking up at him with worry. "I would NEVER hurt Bones, you know that. It wasn't-"

"You are marrying her under false pretense!" he pointed out angrily.

"No, I'm not," Booth said defensively. "I am marrying her because I love her."

Max locked eyes with him, as if trying to read into his soul.

"Max," Jarrod warned. "Think of Tempe…"

"You don't be threatening, my grandson!" Pops demanded, shaking a trembling fist at Max.

Max stepped back, concluding, that he was telling the truth.

Booth straightened his suit. "Bones wanted this, Max. She insisted she wanted to do this, I never asked her, it was her idea, and I rejected the proposal several times before I agreed."

"If it was that easy, why didn't you go to a registry office?" he asked suspiciously.

"Angela got wind of it, and… you can't exactly tell her what to do."

"That's for damn sure," Hodgins mumbled from beside him.

Max stepped up, far into Booth's personal space, inches from his face, and spat at him. "If you EVER hurt my daughter, Seeley, I will come after you… and you know that my threats are never empty ones when my children are in harm's way. Emotionally, mentally or physically, you better keep that in mind," he stated.

Booth nodded. He had no intention of ever hurting Brennan, so his threat was moot point.

"No worries, Max," he promised.

Max stepped back, and offered a hand. It took Booth a moment to shake it. "Welcome to the family, son…"

Booth could only smile.

_I'm guessing you are waiting for the wedding now… I know, I know… *slaps herself* what was I thinking. You weren't interested in Max you want B&B love, don't you?_

_If you review, I will give you a nice surprise in the next chapter. *snickers* I love that I can still threaten you guys with chapters. :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Here is the promised chapter on the surprise… enjoy!_

_Ps. *bites nails nervously* I hope you like it… I am SO nervous of how you are all going to react. YES, the evil woman is NERVOUS! Say nothing… no teasing… just read. :D_

Brennan stepped out of the limousine last, and straightened her dress, daring not to look anywhere else but her feet. Angela took her trembling hand, in her own, offering her a measure of comfort as they walked around the reflecting pool to where her soon-to-be husband stood. Brennan saw Max, and Parker, and even Pops had his silent place up the front. She saw Hodgins staring intently at Angela as they approach, and then her eyes locked on Booth… and the nerves in her body were shot. She felt like a tornado had exploded in her stomach.

He smiled warmly, instantly relaxing her.

It was what Booth always offered her, that feeling of immense safeness and security, a feeling she got nowhere else.

"Hi…" he mouthed looking more nervous than she felt.

Brennan only smiled.

She stepped beside her father, who linked her arm, and proceeded to walk her down the walkway, of what was considered the Isle. Brennan shut off any negative thoughts and concentrated on the goal at hand. Her eyes remained steadfast on Booth, her mind buzzing with thoughts. She tried concentrating on one… Booth looked quite handsome dressed in his black tuxedo. His tie was red, matching the COCKY belt buckle he had evidently showing. She had to smile. Booth would go nowhere without his buckle, and she liked that he had it on for this particular event.

At the end of the "Isle" Max kissed her cheek, "I love you, pumpkin," he muttered before stepping back, leaving the minister in charge of the ceremony.

Booth took her hand in his, and she smiled.

Caroline, who was performing the ceremony, began mumbling words that had been heard a million times before, in weddings all over the world, passages that had been read from the bible, that were of value to Booth, but had no impact on Brennan. Caroline, surprising them both with a shock, turned to them and announced. "I have been informed that you will be reading out your own vows…"

Brennan looked to Angela, whose mouth had formed on O shape. She had forgotten that detail among all the plans she had to prepare, in so little time. Booth leaned in and whispered. "Let's just speak from the heart, Bones… okay?" he offered.

Brennan took a deep breath.

"It's just me and you here… ignore everyone else," he advised.

She nodded.

"I'll go first," he offered. "Bones… Temperance Brennan… you came into my life like a forceful hammer, pounding me with information that I never understand, but you are patient with me, and you re-word everything in a way that makes it easy to grasp… you let me in, when I know the barriers that you have spent so long trying to build up… I am privileged to know you… your independence and intelligence only adds to your strength of character. I love that you care about people, but you allow the judgments of others to go over your head. I love you, Bones, and I will make it my life's ambition to spend the rest of my time protecting you, and building you a life that will make you feel safe and protected no matter where you are. I hope that what the future has in store means being together, with you…"

Brennan had tears in her eyes, as she listened to his words. _Now it's my turn_, she thought silently, _speak from the heart_.

"Booth, you created a world for me that I can't live without, you gave me a home, a safe space to dwell, you gave me shelter, and love… you give me constant reassurance and a belief in myself that I lack. You created a world that feels like my own private sanctuary. I feel safe with you. Wherever you are, feels like home. You give me a purpose, Booth; you show me a way of life that makes it hard not to follow. You teach me new and exciting ways of living… you teach me pop culture, and modern references. My connection to you is strong, so strong that it makes me want to run, but as I stand before you, I make a promise that in times of crisis, I will be there, holding your hand. I promise to remain at your side in times of mourning, in times of joy and as we build a family, I promise to help build a home…"

"Geez, Bones," he whispered leaning toward her. "You don't have to get all sappy on me."

"You believe that love is transcendent and eternal, I want to believe that too."

He nodded with a wide smile, and applause broke out from the crowd.

Angela had made arrangements for the reception to be held around the park, at the reflecting pool. She had a barbeque organized with the help of her other friends at the Jeffersonian. Angela had hired a live band to play, and as she announced the first dance of the bride and groom, the song boomed through the stereo system, causing both Brennan and Booth to laugh as they moved, Booth awkwardly with his prosthetic leg, to the beat of _hot-blooded_, it was then followed my _Girls just wanna have fun_, and when both of them were tired of moving to the fast music, the band played jazz and the lyrics of _The way you look tonight._

"I have a wedding gift for you, Booth…" she told them as they embraced gently, moving gracefully to the beat of the music.

"You do?" he smiled in surprise.

"It's custom to receive gifts, isn't it?" she asked.

"From everyone else," he told her. "But I won't turn it down… what is it?" he asked looking like an excited schoolboy.

"I will willingly endeavor to eat a piece of that pie you love so much," she said.

A grin crossed his face. "Seriously?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You have shown me time and time again, that compromise is in order to make a relationship work. I will eat pie… for you," she stated. She looked around, and smiled when she saw Angela walking towards them.

She stopped and handed her a plate of pie and cream.

Brennan took it from her, and took some of the pastry on her spoon and she brought it to her mouth, her eyes never leaving Booth's. She allowed it to swirl around on her tongue, tasting the sensation of the texture the food offered, and then she smiled.

"Well?" he waited anticipating.

"It's not as bad as I first estimated," she nodded. She handed the plate back to Angela.

He pulled his arms tighter around her waist. "You are incredible, Temperance."

She frowned.

"What?"

"You called me by my first name," she observed.

"You don't like it?"

She considered it. "I like that you call me Bones," she confessed. "It makes me feel special."

"You are special…"

Brennan stood on her tippy toes and kissed him gently on the cheek.

_Hahahaha… reviews, crowding my inbox… what did you think of the vows, I am __**DYING**__ to know? :D_

_Ps. I am AWARE there was NO wedding kiss, but you should know me by now, and I believe in happy endings, so the LAST chapter is next… what's in store? REVIEWS FIRST!_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: The last chapter… hope you enjoy it, and to those who reviewed, alerted and read through this… thank you immensely. :D_

The arrangements of adoption took both time and effort, but Brennan and Booth were careful to make sure that every step of the way, Kali was comfortable with the choices they were making for her. Kali insisted that she was excited about her new family, and even Parker showed enthusiasm about having a baby sister.

The last detail was signing a form, and as the four of them stood in the office, wanting to sign the document with each member of the family present. Brennan was beginning to feel the effects of family life, and she loved it, every minute of having children under her feet, and a busy schedule of both work and play.

Brennan had suggested that she and Booth have separate bedrooms, he had been surprised at first, wanting to treat the marriage like a real one, and not one of simple _business arrangement_ but he didn't push the issue, and was patient with her, knowing that Brennan took longer than the average person when it came to change of any sort. Brennan liked routine.

The two of them stood side by side in the adoption office.

"You sure you want to do this…" Booth asked turning to Brennan.

She nodded. "I do," she smiled.

"Alright," he took a deep breath and put pen to paper, signing his name before sliding the form across the table to her. She signed it in one swift move, and handed it to the man standing with them.

"Congratulations! You are officially the adoptive parents of Kali Abd-ul-Rahim." the man in the corner announced.

Brennan knelt down beside Kali and smiled. "It's all finished."

"You're my mom?" she asked wide eyed and grinning.

"I sure am," she smiled kissing her gently on the cheek. Booth and Parker took their turn in welcoming her to the family, and then with all the details over with, the four of them – the _**Booth**_ family – walked out.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The day had been long, the court case had been tough, but as usual Booth had managed to wave over the mess he had made, and come out on the other side, smelling like aftershave. The case had been won. Booth had been released of all charges, concerning the kidnapping of _the child in question_, and had been released into the public again.

Several witnesses had been brought forward to re-affirm that the marriage Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had entered into was one of substance, and realism, and not a novelty for the sake of winning the case.

"I ain't performing no ceremony without the absolute promise of love," Caroline pointed out. "I knew they were in love from the moment they locked eyes… I made 'em kiss under the mistle-toe!" she said proudly.

"When Dr. B and I were trapped in a car, she had faith in Booth, and she doesn't have faith in anything that's not scientifically proven!" Hodgins stated matter-of-factly.

After Angela had explained to the judge, all that she saw in their relationship, it was as good as over.

"The two of them are like Romeo and Juliet… they would die without each other. There isn't anything the two of them wouldn't do for each other, that being said all you have to do is see them together to know that love is the foundation of their partnership. I say that with sincerity, your honor." The thing was, Angela honestly believed it, and fortunately, so did the judge.

Booth was a free man.

Both Brennan and Booth put the children to bed, that night. Parker was spending the night with his new sister, with Rebecca's blessing, which to Parker was still exciting and she was picking him up the following day, from the diner. Parker and Kali were beginning to resemble conjoined twins, in that they never wanted to be apart. It warmed Brennan and Booth's heart to see it.

Brennan tucked in her new daughter, and kissed her cheek. "I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you, too, mommy," the girl whispered back.

Brennan's heart expanded at the name presented by the child. It filled her with warmth that she had never experienced. This must have been what it was like to be a mother. Booth and Brennan swapped over, and Booth went to Kali while Brennan said her goodnights to Parker.

"Goodnight, little man," she kissed him softly as he cuddled her.

"Night, Dr. Bones…" he muttered sleepily.

She looked down at him. "You can call me Bones, if you like…" she offered.

Parker nodded and yawned, closing his eyes.

Brennan felt her hand being pulled, and looked to see Booth. She allowed him to drag her outside of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"They're great, aren't they?" he smiled.

"Perfect," she agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her. But she did not reject him. There was something about the way he held her, that made her feel the very thing he promised in his wedding vows… _safe and protected_.

"You know, we're married now…" Booth pointed out.

"Legally," she agreed, resting her hands on his upper arms.

"Exactly," he nodded. "Mrs. Booth."

She frowned as she absorbed the words he said. "It was nothing more than…" she considered her next words carefully, as his smile slowly disappeared. _It's time to be honest with yourself Temperance Brennan_, she ordered silently, willing her brain to comply. "Mrs. Booth?" she repeated liking the way it rolled off her tongue.

"Do you like it?"

Brennan nodded shyly. "I think I do."

"I love you, Bones…" he said gently wiping her fringe from her forehead.

Brennan looked into his eyes and smiled, feeling content with the way her life had panned out. It was time to tell him what he longed to hear, what she had been feeling for a very long time. "I love you, Booth… I love you very much, in all the ways that you explain love is, in all that I feel, in all that I don't, I love you. Science can't explain that," she shrugged. "But I'm not afraid… I trust you."

A smile that she had never seen before crossed his face.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Yes, Bones, VERY happy." He bent down only slightly to brush his lips with hers, feeling the power of their chemistry ignite into one explosive kiss, that make the earth move from under them.

Brennan moaned as she allowed the kiss to gravitate.

He opened a gap, careful not to let his arms release her body. "You know, Bones," he murmured. "Now that we are married, there are certain wifely duties that are custom to marriage…"

"You mean sex?" she asked bluntly.

Booth laughed. "Yes, Bones. I mean sex."

"Good. I was wondering about that…"

"Yeah," he smirked. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you'd never ask…" she grinned dragging him towards the master bedroom.

_THE END!_

_Reviews are wonderful… what did you think? Be nice, and leave a review :D_

_I am leaving the POST open because if you guys HONESTLY hate it, I might consider another chapter or two to fix the problem… but I'll need ideas, and ONLY if you hate it. So honesty is good here._


End file.
